


Cover art for "Clear Your Heart (series)" by stellahibernis

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover art for Clear Your Heart (series)





	Cover art for "Clear Your Heart (series)" by stellahibernis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellahibernis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellahibernis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Platform of Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571649) by [stellahibernis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellahibernis/pseuds/stellahibernis). 



> On tumblr [here](http://lovesfic.tumblr.com/post/161462060067/clear-your-heart-is-a-delightful-three-part-post)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
